A Tear in the Darkness
by ArdenLyn
Summary: Sarah calls on a woman underground to take her away from an abusive husband when jareth doesn't come to her aid, but little did she know that her adventure had only begun.
1. Default Chapter

A Tear in the Darkness  
  
Disclaimer - Labyrinth is not mine, I wish it was! Willow is my creation, don't try and steal her ;P unless you ask of course.  
  
Description - This is about Sarah, and her journey back into the Labyrinth and the man who saves her from a fate worse then death.  
  
One cold, dark and silent night, a young woman was preparing to set out to put a plan to action. Without a single goodbye, she races with the winds speed to the dark forest. Her long dark black hair flowed behind her like a cape as she ran. "It is quiet, that is good. No one will know I've gone." She smiles at her good fortune and stops near the stream at her feet. Looking around, she can make out the old sacred trees surrounding the holy stream. "Clear as crystal, no one is here to see. It is safe for me to perform this spell. I pray it might work!" Clearing the ground of leaf and stone, she prepares to summon the Enchantress. With her dagger in the ground, and her blessing spell coming forth from her lips, her circle is cast. With a wave of her hand, the candles burst into small flames, like a fire fairy on the wind. "Silence..all is silent. My summoning begins and with this event, all shall change."  
  
Her soft, yet strong voice called out to the Heavens as she spoke her sacred spell. "Goddess of change and illusion. I call upon thee on this most sacred night. Your servant begs to be granted a wish only you can perform, By dragon's wing and demon's claw. I summon thee to my side!" The flames of the dark candles flare up like fire from the pit of hell. The wind cries out, blowing its cold breath around her like a storm. The circle glows a soft green, but with each passing word of power from her lips the circle grows brighter. "Enchantress my Goddess my one I worship. I, Sarah, put forth all my soul to summon you here. By the power of north, south, east and west may my cries reach you in the sacred forest, and may my will make it so!" The area around her is swallowed in green light; even the ground knows the presence of the Enchantress, itself. Before her, outside of her circle stands the Goddess. Her long flowing golden hair surrounds her and her piercing blue eyes are  
filled with amusement at the girl who dare call her with such a spell.  
  
"I am here as you summoned. Why have you called me here young child. Do you know the risk you put yourself in." With a chuckle of pure mirth, she banishes the circle and the girl is no longer safe from her power. "Your circle can't save you from my power. I heard your plea many a night ago. This was not needed. I know your wish, but I wish to hear it from your own lips. Speak for me lovely girl, I want to see those lips move." Deep inside, Sarah was beaming with pride; she had summoned a Goddess. "I seek refuge from my husband. Oh Enchantress, give me your blessing, show me what I must do. I am yours forever, I am your slave and I only ask this one small gift. Use me as you will, just please grant me my wish."  
  
Sarah pulls her dagger from the ground, cutting her palm open as an offering of blood to her Goddess. The Goddess places her lips against Sarah's palm, drawing her blood into her mouth with a flick of her tongue. Purring softly, she pulls away from the girl, a look of pure lust in her immortal eyes. "I will do as you ask Sarah. You are now under my protection. You will call me by name, Willow. You will live with me in my home and serve my wishes without a word of argument." Sarah quickly nods her head, her prayers were answered! "You will learn from me what you can do. You have great powers inside of you, or you would not have been able to bring me here. Now, take my hand, it is time to make you immortal." Eyes wide with awe, her quivering hand reaches out, slipping easily into the Goddess's hand. "Of course my mistress, I will do as you say." Grinning, very pleased with her new servant, she wraps her into her arms, taking her to her new home in the mystic springs.  
  
Ch.2  
  
Sarah moans softly, waking up from her nightmare to Willow's kisses. "Wake up my dear. It is time for you to great the morning." Slowly, the night's events became clear to Sarah and she smiled softly to herself. "Yes mistress." As she began to sit up, she gasps sharply. The cold air felt like his hands across her breasts and the wind brought his voice to her thoughts. "No. I ran far away from him. He will never find me here." But she knew she was wrong, he would find her always, no matter how far she ran. Willow, ever watchful, took Sarah into her arms, brushing her lips softly with her own. "Tell me what troubles you love."  
  
Sarah blinks back tears, gazing up at the Goddess. "I ...was taken by a man a few years ago, when my parents left me all alone. He said he would care for me...that he would love me. I was so foolish to believe him. He reminded me of.." She bit her tongue, not wanting to say his name. "Jareth, yes I know Sarah. You thought he was like Jareth. You spoke of him in your sleep." Blushing, Sarah looks at her hands quickly. "Yes, he was my Jareth on Earth. He even sang songs to me. Then, he started to show me who he really was. He..he hit me when I didn't give him what he wanted. He forced himself upon me, raped me everynight afterwards. I tried to run, but he always found me. Oh Willow I am so afraid. I called out to Jareth...but he wouldn't answer. I had no one left to turn to, and then I found a spell written on the inside cover of the book...Labyrinth. I called upon you..and here I am."  
  
Willow frowned, gently holding Sarah to her. "Jareth. I knew something was wrong with him. He was trying to get to her. I must tell him she is here." She smiles, drying Sarah's tears. "Do not worry Sarah dear. Everything will be all right; I am here to help you remember? That man, if he does find you in this realm, I will kill him, or let someone you know do the job for me." Winking to Sarah, she takes her into the bath she had prepared, washing away the filth of the world from her body. "I will teach you so much my willing student. Spells, charms, seduction, and the last part, love itself. Would you like to meet Jareth again Sarah, to know why he didn't come to your call?"  
  
Sarah was partly asleep as Willow spoke, but when she said Jareth's name, she snapped awake. "Yes. I want to know if he truly hates me so much. I mean, I defeated him and took his heart with me. I learned all too late that he wanted me to stay, I felt so crushed. But, how can I see him?" Willow laughs softly into Sarah's hair, plotting exactly how to break this to her. "Sarah...Jareth is my brother. After you left the Labyrinth, he went totally insane. No one could reach him, so I finally had to come in and help him heal. It took many days, but I put some sanity back into his broken mind. You see, he has watched you for years, watching you grow in loveliness and grace. He knew you would call on him, he wanted you even then. But...I'm not sure how he will treat you now. But, I can tell you one thing that will ease your mind. He did hear you, he heard every cry but he couldn't come to your side. Remember, 'You have no power over me.' those words kept him from helping you." She  
felt tears touch her fingers, Sarah was crying again. "I did all that to him. Willow..what will I do now? I love a Goblin King who I destroyed...will he ever look at me again."  
  
"Yes. Now lets get you cleaned up. In a few hours we will be at the castle, and you must look your best for the king." Sarah simply nods, letting Willow work her magic. A few hours later, she stood infront of a large mirror, surprise written all over her face, Willow had worked her magic well. She has been dressed in Victorian style. Her long flowing blood red dress fit her perfectly. Her dress had slits coming to her thighs, and a V cut neckline, which left little to the imagination. Her hair was left down, and a thin silver headband kept her hair out of her face. A simple cape of midnight black kept the cold from her body. "This is too much for me Willow." Laughing, willow finishes the outfit with a necklace made of silver. The necklace held a single charm, an owl with wings outstretched. "You are a beauty to see Sarah. The ice around his heart will melt when you walk through those doors. Now come, let me show off my new toy to my brother." Sarah wasn't sure she liked  
that, but right now she didn't care, she would finally see Jareth again.  
  
Ch 3.  
  
Jareth stood beside a large window, looking over his land. "Almost 10 years now, and this land still holds onto her dreams. I tried so hard to get her back, but I failed. It is time to move on, to start life again." Calling a crystal to his hand, he changes it into a goblet of red wine. "But can I continue life knowing my one form of happiness is gone? Of course..I am the Goblin King, and I have certain duties I must do." Turning away from the window, he walks down to his throne room. Kicking a goblin out of his way, he sits on his throne, twirling a crystal on his fingertip. "I would seek revenge against that man who took her from me. I will get her back, be damned my words before I can't go on without her." Memories of her trip through his Labyrinth flashed through his mind.  
  
"How are you enjoying my Labyrinth" "It's a piece of cake." "Through dangers untold.." He shook his head, other memories coming forth. "Jareth please save me..." "Sarah!" He reached out, but his fingers only touched the crystal before him. He saw every beaten she got from her husband, felt every tear from her eyes. "How could I have hated you for destroying me...Oh Sarah I love you too much. I should welcome the pain this man gives you. But here I am, wasting away while all I can do is try and reach out to you."  
  
"Jareth...." Snapping out of his daydream, he looks at the closed doors, wondering who was calling. "Let them in..." Two of his smarter goblins opened the doors, while he fixed himself up. He just finished when his heart stopped beating all together. Before him stood his hearts obsession, Sarah dressed like a vixen and ready to be eaten. "Beautiful.." He couldn't move, he had waited for this moment since she had first cried out for him. "Do you not remember how to greet a lady dear brother.." Willow smirks from Sarah's side, putting an arm around her possessively. "I have brought my servant to see you Jareth."  
  
Rage filled his storm like eyes, and the crystal in his hand shattered to the ground. "How did she come to be yours sister!" Standing now, he walks towards them anger written on his face. "She summoned me, but I forget..let her tell you herself." Laughing, she summons a door to her own realm and vanishes before her brother could grab her. Sarah, only watches him, wonder filled her eyes as he stood before her, all traces of anger gone. "Oh Sarah..why do you torment me so." She timidly places her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. "Give me strength to tell him what he must hear. Let him love me still!" Taking a deep breath, she slowly begins to speak. "I know you tried to come for me...But I am here now. I went to Willow for safety. My husband raped me Jareth, he beat me and broke me. You never answered..so I had no other choice. But I never knew she was your sister." Holding back tears of pain or joy, he knew not, he quickly tried to speak. But, she stopped his words with a  
finger to his lips, a smile on her own.  
  
"Jareth. It matters not whom I belong to now. I am safe and I know you care. I am not that little girl from years ago. Willow will teach me her arts, and she is the one who brought me here. She knows you love me, and that I love you. It took me many frightful nights to finally realize I made a big mistake. I came back to you Jareth, don't throw me away." Taking her into his arms, he swings her around, laughing in joy. "You have no clue how long I have waited for you Sarah." "Yes I do Jareth. I am yours now, take me." And rightfully he did, into his chambers and onto his bed. Just as he began to kiss her lips, she screamed out. "JARETH!" From behind him, her husband came out of the shadows, dressed just like Jareth. "Hello Jareth. I would like you to remove your hands from my wife." Growling out, Jareth jumps off the bed, standing between his brother and Sarah. "Never. She is mine alone. She has given herself to me and you will never touch her again." Smirking, the man pulls  
out his sword, then glares at Sarah. "I told you I would find you always. Now I am here to take you back."  
  
ACK! This is my first fiction, no flames! But reviews are welcomed!  
  
Tell me how I did, any hints...oh yeah hints are nice! Wisdom of my fellow writers is what I need. I know, Jareth wasn't his evil self in this one, but I felt a need to write this. I will write more later, maybe If you all like it  
  
Peaches to you all!  
  
ArdenLyn 


	2. The claiming of Willow

The claiming of Willow  
  
Jareth growls deeply in his throat, he could feel Sarah's fear for this man before him. "She may be your wife, but she is under my protection." Though Sarah made no move, Jareth could hear her sharp intake of breath, cursing himself for saying that. The man just laughs, putting his sword to his side in a casual manor. "It is your fault for losing her the first time Jareth. I saw her, wanted her, and so I took her. I was man enough, but it seems you can't even protect her." Turning his attention to the half naked Sarah on the bed, he gets an evil glint in his eyes. "Sarah, be a dear and come back to me, we have left so many things unfinished." His hand reaches out towards her, making her cry out in terror, she couldn't scream or run to Jareth for help. "You will be mine Sarah. I told you I will always find you, and here you are." With a flick of his finger, Sarah appears in his arms, knocked out cold by his spell. "Dear Jareth. You know you can not win. But you know where to  
find me if you want her back, but knowing you so well my dear I doubt you will come after her at all. Give my regards to the lovely Willow will you." A crystal much like Jareth's appears in his hand, throwing it against the wall he jumps through the portal leaving a very angry Jareth to howl out his rage.  
  
Hearing her brothers cry, she quickly appears beside him, yet she was not ready for the sight that would greet her. There stands Jareth glaring at the wall where his love vanished, crystal shards all over the room, his hand drips blood pearls on the floor by his feet. The room seemed to vibrate with the magical energy coming from deep inside the King himself. "Jareth...where is Sarah." Her voice broke him out of his rage fueled trance, making him turn quickly to face her. "He took her...he dare take the one thing I hold dear just to get back at me for disobeying him. Willow, what am I to do? I can't go after her unless I wish to fight demons that even I can't win against." He turns away, throwing himself onto his bed in an un-kingly fashion. "I just got her back only to lose her again." Willow stands beside him, using her aura to calm his shaking body. "Jareth, we will get her back, have no fear of that. The man we go against is very powerful indeed but we have a power  
greater then his." Looking up at her, his eyes focus on what is not truely there, a power so great it can move mountains. "Love..." Smiling, she sits beside him, wrapping her arms tightly around him to show she cares. "Yes love. The power that can conqure nations, or so the mortals say. You can find her using that link, the love she has for you. Then, all you must do is believe that she believes in you and use all your strength to destory him."  
  
Without warning, he throws her off of him cursing at the top of his lungs. "But to kill my own brother? Come now sister you know better then that. He will destory me before I even enter his kingdom. The land of nightmares is a place I swore I would never enter again. I have paid for my stupidity..do you not remember my scars?" He pulls his shirt lose, showing the claw marks above his heart, never having healed from the battle. "He will kill me by using Sarah to lure me into his hold once more. I must get her out of there before I fight him, or there is no hope." Nodding, Willow summons a small golden crystal into her hands. "Jareth, there are many in your labyrinth who will fight for Sarah. Recall her friends, they will do as you wish. They will die for Sarah and so will I. She has power, great power. She summoned me Jareth, she made me appear!" Leaning against the wall, he tries hard not to show his surprise, but indeed Willow saw right through him. "Sarah is not mortal, as  
I have seen. She is fae, just like us, but being in the mortal realm for so long, she has forgotten her birth right, magic!" Pausing to let this sink in, she looks at him carefully. "Jareth, trust me. She will be safe until I get her out. Nightmares never scared me, I will save her. If it means going back to him...I will." Turning away, she makes a portal appear to her home, smiling softly over to him. "Just be ready when she appears beside you. Run like you have never run before into the heart of your Labyrinth and guard Sarah with your life. When her magic awakens don't let her abuse it, show her how to control her gift and teach her to love it for all it is worth. Then, when I can escape from him. We will, all together create a ward around your castle so he may never enter again. Until then, rest and perpare for a battle the underground has never seen before."  
  
Jareth simply watches her leave, his heart crying out for him to follow but his mind tells him to collect himself and make his heart into stone. "Time to be a King, not a lost lover. Sarah will be found, and she will return to me. That bastard brother of mine will pay for hurting me so, oh yes he will." A crystal appears in his hands and the room is left completely empty, no one in sight except for a single feather that rests on his bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes open slowly, all she can see is darkness. "Where am I?" Sitting up, she feels a collar around her neck, keeping her on the bed. "What?!...JARETH!" Screaming out she tries hard to break the chain from the wall, but it is no use. "My dear, you cry out for a hopless man. You are mine, remember?" Cringing inside from the voice, she looks to her husband trying not to cry out. His smile frightend her so, she never noticed his fangs before. "Yes, you are wondering how I got here? I am Fae child, and Jareth's brother. I told you not to run, but did you listen? Now you will have to be punished. I swore I would never turn you, but it seems I must do so now." Stepping forward, he grabs hold of her waist, pulling the chain from the wall with ease. "You will be mine completely Sarah. You will be mine to bed, mine to hold, and mine to kill. Jareth will no longer want you when you are like me." Hissing in her ear, he sinks his fangs into her neck, drawing all her life blood out of  
her body.  
  
White light flashed behind her eyes, the pain was soon replaced by a pleasure she had never felt before. Her arms found their way across his back, holding him tightly to her. Moaning softly into his ear from the increasing sensations, which only serves to drive him on, claiming her like Jareth never could. "Now, to feed you the wine of death.." A small dagger appears in his hand, cutting through his skin like butter. He places his wrist before her mouth, offering her life death beyond death. "Drink..." Without hesitation she latches onto his wrist, purring like a kitten at the sweet taste of his blood. Her mind screamed out for her to stop, but his spell on her was too strong. She could feel her life draining away, yet replacing her once life was a new life, something so strange and wonderful that she couldn't describe it. Pulling his wrist away, he watches her change before his very lust filled eyes. Her skin turned deathly white, her eyes went from their lovely shade to a  
deep golden hue, her long black hair turned into a sea of blue strands and her nails turned into fine crystal. "Beautiful, my own creation to use as I please. Wake up Sarah, my little vampire it is time to greet the new world." Opening her eyes, she looks at him with complete devotion. "Yes my lord." Leaning forward, he smiles at her with a sense of victory. "Never forget that I am your lord, now kiss me slave." Sarah did as she was told, bringing her lips to his with a force he wasn't expecting. Her tongue dived into his mouth, all these new sensations inside of her craved him and she was only too happy to comply to those sensations. Pulling away, he smiles down at her. "Such a good little slave. Now all you need is to forget Jareth all together and worship me from now on. Come, you must be fitted for your new position." Taking her hand in his, he leads her down the stairs and into her new life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow punched the wall hard, leaving a mark of her fist forever imprinted in the stone. "He took her, that bastard he marked her as his own! There is no way to change her now, she is forever a vampire. Jareth will snap when he hears this, no..he must never know, but he surely will know when he sees her. What can I do.." Appearing on the bed inside the castle, she looks at where a drop of Sarah's blood still remained. "Maybe there is hope...Jareth can use his own blood to counter-act his, but we must move quickly. I will offer him something he can't refuse..me over Sarah. Jareth, you better love her deeply, because I'm sacrificing everything for you." Smiling, she remembers when Sarah summoned her. Those lips, her eyes, that was enough to make her come, but something in her voice made her lust after her with a passion. "She will never be mine, but at least I can do this one favor for her, this one small sacrifice." Her feet make no noise as she explores the castle, all the  
while she makes sure that "he" can't sense her presence. "This will be my new home..oh I hope I can do this." Pushing aside all fear, she throws herself into his room, waiting for him to come and find her in the most alluring way she knew.  
  
"Sleep tonight Sarah, I must go for now." Pouting, Sarah crawls onto her bed making him grip the door, almost breaking it. "Does the little vixen realise what she does?!" Laughing, he walks to his rooms, kicking open the door. He would usually throw himself onto his bed, but this time he stopped dead in his tracks. On his bed lay a very naked and sleeping Willow in the most mouth watering pose he had ever seen her do. "Why does she chose now to grace me with her presence?" Walking slowly over to her like a panther, he takes in her scent that he knew oh so well. "She can't be here just for chat..." Leaning over her, he brushes his fingertips against her shoulder, enjoying the feel of her silkly skin against his. "Wake up Willow.." Blue eyes greet his with amusement as she streches out like a cat, making his whole body quiver with desire. "I come here to offer you a trade oh lovely fae..." Tilting his head, he looks at her in confusion. "Trade..on what grounds." "Sarah for  
me.." Snarling in rage her leaps onto of her, pinning her down with his weight and magic. "But what if I want you both..." Trying hard not to show her fear, she leans up, licking his lips with her tongue ever so teasingly. "I think you will let her go. I want you to myself, I have missed you love..don't you remember our little passion play we had those many years ago. No one can satisfy me like you do." Removing his magic from her body, he gets up, looking at her with acusing eyes. "Jareth sent you...I caan smell him on you. No, I will have you both."  
  
Sitting up she pouts at him like Sarah did, crawling her way over to his side. "But what about Jareth..he can only do so much for me." Kneeling at his feet, she runs her palm over his chest, not bothering to hide her arsoule. "Come now my king, let me prove that I came on my own intentions." Forcing her up on her feet, he claims her mouth roughly, brusing her lips. "You will do more then prove to me your intentions, you will become my slave, just like Sarah." Fear passed over her eyes and she tried to hide it quickly, but he saw it and howled out in laughter. "You are mine now enchantress, you wont escape me again." Forcing her onto the bed, he chains her up tightly and looms over her like a gloating cat. "I will keep you for all eternity as my little vixen. You will please me everynight, and serve me ever day. You will call me master and bend to my will. Saw you will do these things, or Sarah dies now." Biting back tears, she swears she will become his slave, signing her  
life away for a girl she hardly knows. "Good, now pleasure me slave. I want to hear you moan out my name." Willow forces back all her tears, and does as her master commands, all the while the crystal unseen by her master floats to Jareth's castle, warning him of the danger they are all in. 


	3. The union of lost love

The union of lost love  
  
The forest was silent like the grave as Jareth flew towards the center, seeking a way to bring his beloved back. His wings were growing rather tired and all this searching with no possible answers drove him insane. "Back to my lonely castle, there is nothing here to help me." Flying high into the sky, he moves as fast as he can towards his window landing on his bed, changing into his human form so he might lay down and rest his weary soul. As his eyes began to close, a crystal appeared above his nose crying out the need to be answered. With sudden alarm he sprang up, holding the crystal in his outstretched hand. "Willow...you have been taken I see, but why did you go alone." The crystal showed him all that has happened, and his rage was well over the normal limit. "He changed her, turned her into a nightmare! My beautiful Sarah...I wont let him keep you, even if I must sacrifice every bit of blood in my body to change you back I will do it." With renewed hope, he runs to the  
room that he always kept hidden, one the held an amazing secret. Pushing open the door, he peeks inside noting that nothing had been disturbed in years. Closing the door quickly behind him, he places willow's crystal on the desk to his right.  
  
"Old room, it has been too long since we have last figured out a plan together." As if to respond, all the candles suddenly flared up lighting the entire room. "I need to find a way into the nightmare kingdom madam, can you help me?" A female form appeared before him, bowing low but not with smiling at him first. "Of course Jar, I can do that for you. You love this one who beat you yes? That is a very good key to getting her back. You will have to play the role of the ruthless King once more. Your brother, Sidion will have erased all memory of you from her mind, but deep inside of her heart you will beat forever." He nods tiredly, slumping down into his old leather chair. "Lady Labyrinth, please show me the way into his kingdom. I must rescue two women and kill one man. This holds more danger for me then anything I have ever faced before. One lady has been turned into a vampire while the other is now a condemned slave. I must break their seals and control them by force until  
Sidion is killed." The lady places her hand on Willow's crystal, watching everything go by. "You face a terrible battle Jar, but you will win over this evil." Sighing to himself, he waves her away.  
  
"Wait.." Turning back, she laughs softly. "What now Jareth, it always tires you to summon me into form." Standing, he looks into Willow's crystal. "What if I let him turn me...so I might be like Sarah. Then, will our destiny be changed?" She ponders on this, the air humming with magic and powers unknown to any kind. "That will only make you stronger and his hold over you very weak Jareth. It may be well that you become like him, but let Sarah change you, not Sidion for then he will control you both." Sighing to himself, he lets the Lady go, ready to face the man he must soon destroy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah paces along the dark gardens, a black rose held in her fingers. "A man gave me roses once, what was his name.." Suddenly, an image of Jareth popped into her mind, which made her smile in more ways then one. "What a pretty man, I would eat him alive." "Then why don't you.." Spinning around, fangs bared and claws ready to strike, she sees Jareth leaning against the stone wall, looking like he did the first time he met her, except the armor was gone. "Why wont you eat me alive Sarah. Come, bite into my neck and draw my sweet blood. I promise you it tastes better then your masters." With cat like ease he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her lightly, tracing her body with his fingertips. "Have you missed me much Sarah..." Purring deeply in her throat, she closes her eyes as her body responds to his hauntingly familiar touch. "How can I miss someone I don't know.." Throwing him back onto the gravel pathway, she straddles his chest. "But...I feel as if I should know  
you. You are Jareth right? I am told to hate you and kill you on sight." With an amused grin, he pulls her down to his lips, whispering softly. "Then why haven't you killed me you vixen, am I that pleasant to look at?" He never gave her a chance to reply, for his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss enough to blow away any thoughts of Sidion for now. Part of her old self woke, moaning his name into the kiss for her heart and soul remembered him. "So she is alive in there...good now time to let her kiss me."  
  
Pushing her away, he removes his silk covering on his neck, motioning for Sarah to draw closer. "Come now love, bite..you know you want to." Licking her lips, she glances up at him somehow unsure how to do this. "Drain me...then give me a little back." Nodding like a whipped puppy, she sinks her fangs into his throat, draining every last bit of seductive blood from his body, then she bites her tongue. "Sarah...." Smiling, she kisses him, opening her mouth so he might receive her blood. His tongue ran over hers, lapping at the blood for all his worth. Moments later, the change took him and he looked at her with the same eyes, but now it was a vampire face. "Sarah..." Turning, they find Sidion watching them, pure amusement written on his face. "You love her that much that you would share her fate? You are pathetic Jareth." Sarah glared up at Sidion, something inside of her told her to rip his throat out. "Jareth...come with me and let him not bother us anymore. He is my  
property lord..not yours." Being so bold, Jareth knew his Sarah was still in there somewhere, now all he had to do was wake her up. "Yes lord Sidion, let me go with my lady and do as she commands." Smirking like a griffin, they leave Sidion alone to glare at their retreating backs. "What are you up to Jareth.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Willow lay beaten and bruised; her whole body ached from the torment Sidion put her through. "My body shouldn't be able to bend like that!" Somehow she managed to laugh, but she knew it wouldn't last forever. "Oh Jareth hurry please.." Before she could move far, Sidion grabbed her from behind tightly, forcing himself into her. Her cry could have wakened the dead, the pain inside could have killed her then, but being immortal did have its setbacks. "Though I would leave you so soon?" He snickers softly, lavishing kisses upon her throat, smelling the magic in her. "I wasn't finished with you yet enchantress...we have to make up for lost time and I so look forward to making you my bride." Her eyes widen in shock, but his thrusts into her made all her thoughts leave. She hated the fact that her body yearned to be touched, that she could moan so loud when he touched her, it all made her sick. Screaming out his name, she collapses into his arms, their hearts beating as one.  
"Why...is it that I can love him and hate him at the same time?" She looks into his eyes, and her answer becomes clear. He really loves her; all this was to just get her back into his life. He did it all wrong, but his heart was in the right place. "Sidion..." His eyes slowly open, moving towards her voice. "What..." Sliding towards him she wraps her legs around his waist, rubbing against him softly. "Say you love me..." The confusion that went through him was un measureable, but it was well worth it to hear her say that. "I love you enchantress...you have been my one desire since our father adopted you into his care..I have loved you since time itself." Smiling down at him, she places a tender kiss on his lips, making him want her again.  
  
Willow sighs softly, the feeling of him inside of her again just send shivers down her spine. "He has loved me this long..why did he become so cold..It was Jareth, but now Jareth will leave him alone. My Sidion will return..yes...we will be together again. All it took was Sarah to be taken..who knew it would end like this." Sidion and Willow looked into each other's eyes, the depth of their souls open to one another. "Love.." They said at the same time, and all was forgotten as they lay in each other's arms waiting the dawn.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth lays with Sarah in his arms, their passion spent and her energy drained. "She is all I thought she would be and more, she might tired even me out!" Chuckling to himself, he pulls her closer making her purr out in pleasure. "She dreams of me, that is good..maybe.." Using one of his crystals, he enters her dream to find himself in the ballroom. "Sarah?" He searches for her, being pushed aside by many dancers until he is stuck in the middle. "Over here Jareth.." He turns, before him stands a Goddess named Sarah. Her tight black dress fits her perfectly, the cut for her neck is so low that even he didn't need to imagine much. She has thigh high boots on and her hair is swept up into a ponytail, leaving her lovely neck bare for him to lust upon. "Sarah...tell me you are still mine.."  
  
She moves towards him, her golden eyes shining like the sun. "I may have been turned, my mind erased of your presence and forced to share his bed for a time, but it is still me inside Jareth. Hold me close, I'm so cold." He was only too happy to comply. His arms around her, her head on his shoulder and soft music in the background made this dream seem a reality. "Sarah..come back with me. I can give you back your memories..I love you so." She smiles up at him, nodding her head to his plea. "Of course Jareth, I did save you from him..didn't I? See..love conquers all. But do me a favor, leave Willow with Sidion. I know for a fact all Sidion wants is Willow. He told me himself, when I was turned." Jareth blinks at her in surprise. "You mean..he honestly loves her?" "Yes...he did all this to get her back, I think that is true devotion." Laughing he pulls her into a fast waltz, spinning her around till she laughs in dizziness. "As you wish Sarah...now let us return to our home.  
There are many things left unfinished." With a demonic grin on his lips, he transports them to his bedroom, where they continue their nightlong dance.  
  
AHHH!  
  
Ok...that is finished! It isn't the best, but hey! It is good for a first time :)  
  
Maybe later I will come back and add more detail and more chapters.... what do you think?  
  
Anyways...reviews are always nice, hints are always welcomed, and thanks to those who supported me through my newbie introduction. oh yes..and praise Jareth for letting me us him hehehe  
  
Peaches and sweet dreams of jareth of course  
  
Ardy 


	4. Sarah is reborn

Sarah is reborn  
  
The immortal couple walked through their midnight garden, talking softly of past events. "I remember almost everything now, thanks to you. I can't believe I let him rule me like that. Thank you for saving me my love." Smiling up at his handsome face, she leans her head gently against his shoulder. Snaking an arm around her, drawing her close he smiles down at the beauty in his arms. "I would do anything for you and you know it. Have I not moved the stars for you?" She moves away, a look of mischief in her eyes. "Yes, but what if the stars are not enough." Waving her hand across the garden, she motions towards the castle. "Being with Sidion proved that there is more than the stars. My life seemed so small before you appeared, now there is a whole new world to explore, with you by my side...that is if you will come with me." He listened to her carefully, knowing exactly how she feels. He felt the same way when he was old enough to leave the castle.  
  
" You wish to explore the underground, I know this Sarah. Your eyes shine with excitement, the thrill of an adventure thrills you so." Sarah laughs from the heart, her old self-returning at a fast rate. "Can we one day Jareth? I know we can't leave until my memory fully returns, but I so want to see the underground, even if it is only at night." Drawing Sarah to his side, he makes them appear in the castle. "You know I can deny you nothing you truly want. You have made me a happy man Sarah. Once your memory returns, we will take a long vacation, maybe Sidion and Willow will join us." He beamed proudly at the smile his words put on her face. "First let us bring your memories back, I don't want to wait another moment." Sarah would have glared at him for not mentioning this before, but he was running towards the crystal chamber, laughing all the way. "JARETH!" Sarah howls after him, the thrill of the chase running deep in her veins. "Just you wait until I get my claws on you.  
I'll have you pleading for release." An evil, yet lust filled laugh escapes her lips as she races after him.  
  
When she reaches the door, Jareth was waiting inside, lounging on a long old looking couch. "Come in Sarah, ready to remember everything?" He really didn't want her to remember what Sidion did to her, but she needed to know or she would never be whole. "Hurry up Jareth, there is so much to be done." From where she stood, she could tell he didn't want to do this and she had an inkling why. "As you wish Sarah. Come here..." She pads over to him silently, when she reaches him she straddles his waist, knowing full well the reaction she would get out of him.  
  
Summoning a crystal in his hand, he fills it with his magic and love for Sarah. "Hold this close to your heart and seek the past my love." Unsure of her will to continue she starts to give the crystal back. "NO! You must remember Sarah...how can you be whole if you don't know who you are." His words gave her strength to continue. Holding the crystal to her heart, the magic inside fills her being, making her lost memories fly up to the surface of her mind.  
  
"Sarah..don't you love me, am I not everything you want?" "Come back here! Where ever you go I'll find you." "Oh Sarah, I'm so happy for you being married now." "You will serve me and only me.." "I've lost her again Willow..." "Enchantress, save me!" "Jareth..."  
  
Tears came like a flood down her pale face as her lost years returned to her. "He did that to me those many years ago? How can I ever look at him again." Jareth watched her break down, not knowing how best to help her. "Tell me everything Sarah. You shouldn't have to hold those burdens by yourself." Looking up with tearful eyes, she gives into his request. 


	5. Sarah's past and a new enemy

Sarah's Past and a new enemy  
  
"When I lost my parents in a car crash, Toby was taken by a foster family because I couldn't support us bother. I, by then had my own apartment." Jareth placed his ungloved hand on hers, it felt so soft and warm. She had never touched his naked hands before. "About a year later a man knocked on my door, he was claiming to be hurt badly so I let him in. He smiled down at me, he looked so much like you that I believed him. He spent a week in my care, in that time I began to believe that I loved him." Sarah saw the pain in Jareth's eyes at having to hear this, but he was the one who wanted to know.  
  
"We began dating for a while, then he proposed to me. He said he would move the stars for me and make my dreams come true, that is what made me say yes...he promised everything you promised me. It all seemed like a dream and my knight's name was Sidion. The first few years were the happiest times for me, but as soon as he found out about my dreams of the Labyrinth, but mainly the ones about you he became a nightmare." Too choked up to continue, she fell into Jareth's embrace. "You don't have to continue Sarah.." "No, I need to tell you everything. I owe you so much." Drying her tears she begins her tale from where she left off.  
  
"He told me to forget you, you never came and took Toby away and you never promised me anything. I lied, just wanting him to leave me alone...I promised I would forget you. Somehow he found out about my lie, and beat me to my almost death. A few weeks later, still not having forgotten you he began to rape me, to make me understand that I was his, not yours. I ran far away calling out your name to save me, but you never came. I even wished myself away countless times! One time I ran into a forest I never saw before. I had your book with me, so I decided to try calling you again. I read through the book, looking for something I missed when I came along an incantation on the back cover. This spell would summon the Enchantress and take me away to the underground. I saw my one light of hope. I ran home, got everything I needed then waited for night to come. When Sidion had finished with me, I soaked myself in the bath to make my body pure, then I ran out to the forest to call on  
Willow." Pausing for breath, she quickly notices tears in the Goblin Kings eyes. * I never knew he could cry...* "I made the circle, I summoned her to my side and there she took me away, promising to protect me if I became her slave. I know now that she put the spell there, that she gave me a way to escape. I must thank her for her kindness."  
  
Jareth watched her in awe. *She is so brave and strong. She will be a wonderful Queen. * "Sarah. You no longer need to fear Sidion. Willow has him as her husband and you my dear have me as your loving slave." Smirking to herself, she claims his honey tasting lips with her own. *Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave. * She laughs at the familiar phrase, playfully nipping at his neck. "Now that all is known, let us visit Willow. I must tell Sidion that I forgive him. If it weren't for those two we would never be together." Nuzzling against his wife, he purrs softly into her ear, a charming trait he was graced with when he became a vampire like his love. "You know I can't deny you anything. We'll leave tomorrow." Squealing in delight, she wraps her arms tightly around him. "The past is no longer important Sarah. We are making a future together, and hopefully a couple of kids in the process." Her golden eyes fills with love for the man before her. "Jareth,  
what would I do without you."  
  
Outside their window, a falcon tilts its head watching the lovers. "Yes indeed what would you do without your precious Jareth. Maybe I should invite myself into the Queen's dreams. I am sure she will welcome me with open arms when my spell takes hold of her. Jareth my enemy of old you will no longer live the life you have waited centuries to have. You took my rightful spot as King, now I will take your rightful spot as husband. Sidion failed in his attempt to destroy you...now it is my turn. The curse will be seen through..you wont get out of it Jareth." Smirking to himself, he walks off into his chambers planning the best way to get Sarah to love him instead of Jareth. Back at the castle, the lovers do not notice the falcon as it flies away, its cry piercing the night air. 


End file.
